


renew

by allecra (Arceliaaaa)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: BAMF Haruno Sakura, Gen, Harry Potter as Sakura Haruno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arceliaaaa/pseuds/allecra
Summary: Harry Potter walked into the forest. He died in the forest, and woke up in a different world, in the body of a newborn Haruno Sakura.Some things will change, but a lot stays the same. Team 7 is dissolved after Sasuke deserts, after Naruto leaves, after Kakashi ditches her. Under new tutelage, Sakura reaches new heights, and her experiences as Harry shape her future. Harry-as-SakuraMore tags and characters will be added as the story progresses.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	renew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry dies.  
> Sakura is born.

_"…I've got to go back, haven't I?"_

_"That is up to you."_

_"I've got a choice?"_

_"Oh yes. We are in King's Cross, you say? I think that if you decided not to go back, you would be able to … let's say …"_

AND

He is warm. He feels cozy and he wants to stay.

Then he‘s moving. Being pushed. He doesn’t like it. He wants to stay warm.

WHERE

_"… Voldemort's got the Elder Wand."_

_"True. Voldemort has the Elder Wand."_

_"But you want me to go back?"_

_"I think that if you choose to return, there is a chance that he may be finished for good. I cannot promise it …"_

WOULD

Then he‘s cold. His eyelids feel like there were weights attached when he manages to pry them open.

He is surrounded by giants and his limbs refuse to move.

He can hear words but he doesn’t understand them.

IT

_He should go back, he really should. They're waiting for him._

_But - but - but he's so, so tired._

TAKE

"Sakura," he manages to make out. Then he’s warm again, bare skin covered. His limbs still refuse to listen to him, but even if he could move, he wouldn't choose to.

For the first time in forever, he feels _…_ safe.

ME?

_"… board a train."_

_"And where would it take me?"_

_"On."_

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 220  
> Date Published: Sun Oct 18
> 
> As a warning, the formatting in the beginning might be a bit weird, but it'll return to normal after the plot actually starts. I have the next two chapters pretty much planned out, so I'll go start writing. At any rate, I hope you enjoyed this prologue, and thanks for reading!
> 
> *changed verbs to present tense


End file.
